My Sweet Lord
by the-empire-falls
Summary: Sophie's physical need for Sian is growing, especially now they live under the same roof. Can she handle both her desires and her beliefs?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! How are you?**

**I'll just write a brief introduction about why I felt inspired to write this fic, which you can skip if you like. I used to be a big Corrie fan, then I just sort of stopped watching it and when I returned I couldn't get back into any of the stories. This one has reeled me back in though. I think CS is being brave with this storyline, and it's a story that needs to be told. I hope it is the start of a new era of television that doesn't invent implausible plot gimmicks to get ratings and doesn't specifically showcase gay characters as out of the ordinary. So that's that. **

**Here's the first chapter of my version of Sophie and Sian's immediate future. It assumes Sian is now living at the Websters' after being effectively disowned by her family. Enjoy! Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)**

* * *

1.

It was the dreams again. They came and went. Strange flashes of light and dark fuzzy sounds. Something smooth and pliable beneath her hands, something soft against her face, and lips, and chest. All around her in fact, like she was drowning. Drowning so hard and so fast that she didn't care if she ever resurfaced. Her breathing was heavy as she allowed herself to be entirely consumed by the sensations all over her, surrendering completely. But then, with a crackling sound and a bolt of light, a new feeling crept across her skin. Something cold and painful, and she sat bolt upright, sweating and panting, with wide, scared eyes in the dark.

'Soph?' the question rang out in the dark room.

Sophie cleared her throat and took in a shaky breath. 'Yeah?' she whispered back.

'Are you okay?' Sian struggled up into a sitting position, blinking rapidly as she tried to focus in the dark.

'Just had a bad dream,' Sophie answered, looking down at her girlfriend. Sian was still fully clothed, lying on top of the bed covers. They must have fallen asleep listening to music again.

'Aw come 'ere you,' Sian said reaching out towards Sophie, pressing her palms against her bare shoulders.

Sophie flinched at the sensation on her heated skin, and roughly jerked her body out of Sian's grasp.

'What's wrong?' Sian asked, confusion settling on her face.

Sophie tucked her legs up to her chest. 'Nothin'. I just ...' she struggled to remember the exact details of her dream. 'I just get scared sometimes.'

'Bout what people'll think?' Sian asked, reaching out a tentative hand and brushing her fingers softly through Sophie's hair.

'Yeah ...' Sophie answered quietly. 'People ... Him.'

'We're not doing anything wrong, Soph,' Sian assured her. 'You know that.'

Sophie sighed heavily, looking back at her girlfriend and quirking her lips into a smile. 'Yeah I know. Just my overactive imagination,' she said, swallowing down the sense of dread her dream had instilled in her.

Sian smiled back. 'Scary place, your brain is Soph. I wouldn't go digging round in there,' she said affectionately.

'Oi!' Sophie countered. 'Watch it you. You'll be sorry when I become an extensive psychological study in some big university one day.'

'Those are some big words for two in the morning Soph,' Sian pointed out, glancing at the alarm clock next to the bed as she stifled a yawn.

'Yeah,' she agreed. 'You'd better get to bed.'

Sian looked momentarily crestfallen. She had been sleeping on the sofa ever since she had moved in with the Websters. Even though her relationship with Sophie had not taken even the smallest step towards something sexual, Sally and Kevin had both suggested it would be for the best. Sophie, she discovered, was inclined to agree.

'I could just stay here Soph,' she suggested hopefully. 'I mean ... I could go back downstairs dead early. Your parents would never know.'

Sophie pulled her exasperated face. 'Sian, please. You know we can't.'

Sian rolled her eyes and grabbed Sophie's hands from her lap. 'Why not? We can just sleep. I just wanna be near ya. I promise I won't even touch ya.'

Sophie looked sadly back at her. 'I can't promise you the same,' she admitted quietly.

Sian had no come-back. So she just leant forward, pressing a soft kiss to Sophie's forehead. She trailed her lips down her nose towards her mouth, capturing Sophie's lips for a brief second. She felt Sophie's grip tighten around her hands as her eyes fluttered closed. Sian drew back and leant forward again, pressing a more forceful kiss against Sophie's waiting mouth, lingering there for a few moments, before drawing away again to look into Sophie's eyes. She loved the way Sophie looked after she kissed her. Loved up and needy and waiting for more.

Sophie closed her eyes, trying to shake away the fluttering feeling in her stomach.

When she opened them again, Sian noticed the look was gone, replaced with stubborn resolve and a quirked eyebrow.

'Alright alright,' Sian said, holding her hands up. 'I'm going.' She carefully slid off the bed and stood up. She padded quietly across the room to the door, trying not to alert anyone in the house to her presence. Before she reached the door she turned back to Sophie, who was watching her every move. 'I love you,' Sian said. 'Even if you are kicking me out of your bed,' she added with a cheeky grin.

Sophie smiled in return. 'Well I like to stretch out,' Sophie answered. 'And you hog the covers.'

'I do not!' Sian argued.

'I love you too,' Sophie said, stunting the argument before it escalated. 'Now clear off,' she added with a grin.

Sian did as she was told, clicking the door shut softly behind her.

Sophie lay back down against the pillows, staring up at the blankness of the ceiling. She tried not to think about Sian downstairs, pulling off her clothes and slipping into her sleeping bag. She tried not to think about her soft skin and her warm lips, or the way her blue eyes would gaze at her questioningly before and after every kiss, assessing whether it was okay to continue, or maybe even to go further.

Sophie focused on the ceiling, running through choir songs in her head, lying awake quietly with her God.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews :)

* * *

**

Sophie crept past Sian, her feet silent on the carpet, winding around the sofa and through to kitchen. She froze when Sian turned in her sleep, a frown folding the skin of her forehead for a brief second before she slipped back effortlessly into whatever dream she was having. Sophie smiled to herself before continuing through the room.

'What do you think you're playing at?' came the intrusive and thoroughly unexpected morning greeting.

'Shut your gob Rosie!' Sophie hissed, casting a nervous glance back towards her sleeping girlfriend, who appeared entirely unaffected. 'You'll wake her up!'

Rosie raised an eyebrow at her sister, 'Like she woke me up crashing around on the landing at two in the morning?' she asked Sophie as she pushed past her to flick the kettle on.

Sophie stopped what she was doing and flashed her gaze anxiously in Rosie's direction. 'I don't know what you're talking about,' she said. 'Maybe she needed the loo or something.'

'Stop wasting the effort lying to me Soph,' Rosie said, holding up a hand to silence Sophie's next interjection. 'I don't care what you do in Sian's pants, but if Mum and Dad catch you they'll kick her out.'

Sophie's eyes widened, 'I'm not doing anything in _anyone's _pants!' she protested incredulously. 'We just fell asleep together on my bed.'

Rosie raised an eyebrow at her.

'Wearing clothes!' Sophie added.

Rosie sighed, bored of the conversation. 'Whatever. Just be careful next time yeah?'

'Careful of what?' Sian asked, appearing at Sophie's side and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Sophie looked expectantly at Rosie, waiting for her to field the question. 'Nothing,' she said eventually, 'Sophie was just making us all a cup of tea, weren't you Soph?'

Sophie narrowed her eyes at her sister. 'Only if you bog off once you've got it,' she warned, leaning across the counter to reach the cups.

'Fine by me,' Rosie said. 'I don't want to disturb any mid-morning fondling,' she added, noting the way Sian's gaze had dropped magnetically to the cleavage-revealing gap in Sophie's dressing gown when she leant over.

Sophie rolled her eyes at her sister's vulgarity as she stirred milk into three cups. 'We're not all like you Rosie,' she reminded her. 'Some of us can actually control ourselves.'

Rosie shot Sian a sceptical look. 'Okay, whatever you say. Sounds well boring.'

'Tea. Go.' Sophie said, holding out a cup to Rosie and pointing out of the room.

Rosie took the cup. 'Aw bless ya lil sis,' she said, ruffling Sophie's hair before leaving the room.

Sophie sighed in exasperation as she tried to flatten down her hair again.

Sian giggled, slipping her arms around Sophie's waist. 'She's just trying to wind you up,' she told her.

'Yeah well, it's bloody working,' Sophie huffed, looking away and then looking back at Sian, whose blue eyes were shimmering with laughter. 'Sian, you was quiet last night weren't ya?' she asked suddenly.

'Ey?' Sian asked, confusion replacing amusement.

'When you went to bed. You was quiet?'

Sian frowned. 'Yeah,' she answered. 'I mean, I think I was. Why?'

'Rosie said she heard you,' Sophie said with a frown. 'I don't know if she was just saying it to make fun or not.'

Sian rolled her eyes and tucked some of Sophie's long hair behind her ear, 'So what if she did?' she asked. 'It's not like we were doing anything,' her voice dropped at the end of the sentence. Almost in disappointment.

Sophie chose to ignore it, brushing it aside with a non-committal 'I s'pose.' She picked up her tea and sipped thoughtfully from the cup.

'You shouldn't worry so much,' was Sian's assessment. 'Let's just drink our tea in bed and forget about Rosie,' she said, tugging Sophie by the arm.

'Well, I should hope you won't be thinking about Rosie,' was Sophie's response as she allowed herself to be led through the lounge and up the stairs.

Sian made straight for Sophie's bed when she got in the room, so that by the time Sophie turned back round from setting the cups down Sian was already tucked up underneath the duvet and leaning back on the pillows, looking like she'd been there the whole night.

'Make yourself at home why don't ya?' Sophie said with a smile.

'Well I will as soon as you get in won't I?' Sian answered, and Sophie wasted no time in complying, shrugging off her dressing gown and peeling back the covers to slide in next to her girlfriend.

'Aw this is so much comfier than the sofa,' Sian said, arching her back against the soft mattress beneath her. Sophie watched Sian's body flex next to her, swallowing hard, wondering what else made her body do that.

'What was it like Sian?' she asked suddenly.

Sian didn't seem fazed by the question. She was used to Sophie's mind only ever half-focusing on what was actually going on, whilst the other half seemed to debate the endless possibilities of the universe. 'What was what like?' she asked, meeting Sophie's questioning gaze.

'With Ryan,' Sophie answered quietly. 'What was it like? Was it ...'

'Good?' Sian finished the question for her.

Sophie nodded.

Sian frowned, contemplating how she would answer. 'I liked it,' she said simply. 'I mean ... it wasn't really what I thought it was going to be. I thought it would be ... I don't know, like this amazing thing and I wouldn't be the same after it.'

Sophie listened quietly.

'But it was still nice. It felt really good that someone liked me that much, you know?' Sian continued. 'That they loved me and they were showing me.'

Sophie sighed audibly. 'It's not that I don't love you Sian,' she began.

'No no, Soph, no that's not what I meant,' Sian interrupted once she'd realised the implications of her words. 'You asked me about Ryan. That's all I was talking about. Not us.'

Sophie nodded, feeling small. She allowed Sian to gather her up in her arms and kiss her on the top of the head. 'It's different with you,' she said through Sophie's hair.

Sophie drew back from the embrace, and focused on Sian's mouth as she spoke. 'Yeah?' she asked.

'Yeah,' Sian breathed, noticing where Sophie's gaze had travelled. 'I feel loved already,' she said, her stomach fluttering with the anticipation of kissing Sophie as she inched closer to her. 'You don't need to show me,' she continued, feeling Sophie's breath on her lips now. 'I already know.'

That last statement was enough for Sophie to close the gap between them, brushing her lips softly against Sian's and letting her eyes drift closed. Sian reached out, sweeping her hands up Sophie's bare arms and curling them around her neck. She let Sophie's light contact against her lips continue for a few seconds before she couldn't stand it anymore. Her insides felt like they were burning, and she moved a hand up to the back of Sophie's head, pushing her harder against her, their lips colliding forcefully. Sian let herself moan. Usually she tried to keep her appreciative sounds to a minimum, for fear that Sophie would immediately stop, but this time it felt too good. She swept her tongue along Sophie's lips, parting them gently and meeting Sophie's hot tongue. She felt Sophie clutch fiercely at her back, balling the material of her pyjamas in her fists as she allowed Sian to kiss her with more vigour than she had previously experienced. The sheer passion emanating from Sian made Sophie feel weak. All her joints and muscles felt like they could melt.

Sian allowed Sophie pull away from the kiss. She felt hot and flustered and completely disorientated, but she let Sophie pull away. Sophie chewed nervously on her bottom lip as she took in the flush in Sian's skin and the heaving of her chest.

'You're beautiful,' Sophie said.

'So are you,' Sian responded, instantly, without a moment's hesitation as if she was thinking the exact same thing.

Sophie smiled shyly before glancing past Sian to the cups at the side of the bed. 'Tea's going cold,' she said, stretching past Sian to reach them.

Sian closed her eyes briefly at the feeling of Sophie's body grazing past her, and took a deep breath to compose herself and to steady her emphatic heartbeat.

She took the tea Sophie offered out to her and leant back into the pillows. She wondered if Sophie had any idea the feelings she stoked inside her every time they shared these heated sessions. Watching her calmly sip at her tea and lean back beside her, as if they'd just watched a nature documentary rather than spent the last few minutes kissing feverishly, she wondered if Sophie felt any fraction of what she was feeling right now.

But of course Sophie was. She studied the liquid of her cup with fascination, anything to avoid seeing that lustful look in Sian's eyes whilst her own resolve was feeling so weak. 'It's gone cold,' she observed, pulling a face as she swallowed the tepid liquid.

'Yeah,' Sian agreed.

Sophie sighed, glancing up at the ceiling she had stared at all last night, thinking about temptation, wrath, eternal punishment, and what she would endure for a chance to touch Sian, and to be shown love. She frowned. The Bible, she thought, for all the strength she drew from it, was nothing if not terribly inconvenient.

* * *

**A review would be lovely ;)**


End file.
